


"Kingdom Hearts is real and it's going to ruin my TV show."

by BloomingMiracle (Luna264)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crack, Gen, no editing we die like danganronpa characters did not in this particular instance, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna264/pseuds/BloomingMiracle
Summary: A strange vessel had landed in one of the more open spaces, and the former occupants were, as they watched, defeating the exisals.“Is that fucking Donald Duck,” Ouma muttered.“Kingdom Hearts is real,” Shirogane breathed.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 41





	"Kingdom Hearts is real and it's going to ruin my TV show."

As the sixteen of them made their way out of the area leading to the death road of despair, they found themselves stopping and staring at the scene unfolding on the grounds.

A strange vessel had landed in one of the more open spaces, and the former occupants were, as they watched, defeating the exisals.

“Is that fucking Donald Duck,” Ouma muttered.

“Kingdom Hearts is real,” Shirogane breathed.

The last exisal went down, and the new arrivals took this as their cue to take a break, leaning against their ship and, for the moment, not doing much else.

“I’m gonna go say hi,” Kaede said.

“Kingdom Hearts is  _ real _ ,” Shirogane repeated, dumbfounded.

Kaede marched over to the strangers, two of whom were cartoon characters, but real. “Hi,” she said, as she’d planned to do.

“Hi,” the boy who was not a cartoon character said. “I’m Sora! What’s your name?”

“Akamatsu Kaede,” Kaede said. “What brings you here?”

“Side quests, mostly,” Donald muttered.

“Well,” Kaede said. “Since you’re here, can you send someone to give us a lift? We’re kind of… trapped.”

“That  _ is _ a problem,” Goofy agreed.

“We’ll call the king, he’ll come get you,” Sora said. “We’d give you a ride ourselves, but we don’t have enough room in our ship for everyone here.”

“We barely have enough room for us,” Donald said.

“Yeah, I figured,” Kaede said. “Thanks for clearing out the exisals, by the way.”

“Sure, no problem!” Sora grinned.

Kaede turned and motioned everyone else to come over and say hi. They did, although Shirogane had to be carried because she was still in shock.

“Is-- Is she okay?” Sora looked at her, concern overtaking the rest of his emotions.

“Kingdom Hearts is real and it’s going to ruin my TV show,” Shirogane said, still numb with shock.

“I  _ don’t _ think so,” Chabashira said.

“Hm,” Ouma and Amami said, first looking at Shirogane, then at each other.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy hung out for about another hour, until a larger ship appeared and produced none other than Mickey Mouse himself.

“The ghost of Walt Disney is gonna sue my ass,” Shirogane muttered as the planned participants of the 53rd danganronpa climbed into Mickey Mouse’s rescue ship. “We won’t even get a movie out of this.”

“Hey, everyone, I think Shirogane’s the mastermind,” Amami said. “Just a thought.”

“Oh, good, so we’re  _ saying _ something,” Ouma said.

“We can worry about that part later,” Mickey said. “Let’s go, everybody!”

Danganronpa got cancelled that year.


End file.
